A Turned Avenger
by Lord Retro
Summary: 3rd Year, Hermione uses her time turner for much more than simply attending more classes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

I'm basing my time turner behavior after how it seemed to act in the movie, showing everything in high speed reverse when you used it.

--==ooOoo==--

Hermione Granger, 3rd year Gryffindor, ducked into an empty classroom after giving her two best friends the slip on a crisp October afternoon. She had just gotten out of Care of Magical Creatures and it was time for her to study for a few hours before she had Arithmancy. That Care and Arithmancy were taught at the same time was of little consequence to the young scholar.

Pulling a small hourglass out of her blouse, she smiled at the device before giving it four full turns. She knew she had promised Professor McGonnagal that she would not abuse the time-turner she had been issued, but the extra study time was too tempting. She had taken to sleeping in as long as she wanted every morning before turning back time in the lavatory to make it to class. As she had always been a private person, neither of her roommates thought her constantly closed bed hangings odd.

Letting go of the small spindle, a tingle of magic filled her as the hourglass began to spin as it took Hermione through the time stream. Normally, she would face away from the door and just stand there and think about what she was going to study as the temporal effect occurred. There was little to see and the classroom itself was dull. Today, however, she was distracted by the news that Sirius Black had been sighted near Hogsmeade and had faced the opposite direction.

Hermione nearly screamed as the door opened in front of her, but she held it in by clamping her hand over her mouth. What she saw, though, mesmerized her. Percy Weasley and his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, the Head Boy and Girl, walked into the room backwards at a brisk pace before sitting on the desk directly in front of her.

She watched in breathless fascination as hands quickly mussed clothes before a spell left Penelope's hand before returning to her wand. She put her hand in Percy's pants and he shuddered slightly before the pair of them began kissing and petting heavily, the passion slowly winding down to a few quick pecks. The two of them then walked backwards out of the room just as quickly as they had entered. All in all the pair had been in the room less than 20 seconds and seemed completely unaware of their young observer.

Just before Hermione felt the tingle of magic cease she watched as she entered the room herself, also walking backwards before merging with the other version of her self. Shaking her head, she made her way to a small classroom she had claimed for her studies outside the proper time stream to ponder what she had seen.

--==ooOoo==--

It hadn't taken the bright young witch long to realize that she had witnessed a past event happening in reverse. Several experiments had shown her that she was literally PULLED through time and could see that which had happened in the time between when she was and when she arrived.

Her jumps seemed to have different speeds depending on how many times she spun the hourglass. One turn seemed to take 15 seconds and the past whipped by her at roughly 4 minutes real time per second traveling time. That number grew smaller the farther she traveled before leveling out. She had documented two turns at 2 minutes per second, three turns at a 1 minute 15 per second before equalizing at 1 minute per second for all turns after that.

Now all she needed to figure out was how to apply her new knowledge to her benefit.

--==ooOoo==--

Hermione had originally attempted to find students, mostly Ravenclaws, who had checked books out of the restricted section and would place herself near where they were likely to set the book. It hadn't worked well and she had done nothing but aggravate herself as the pages turned too quickly for her to see, even at four turns.

She had then tried to locate students practicing spells, but was unable to hear anything as she traveled back and so was treated to nothing more than a colored light show as designed by speed freaks. Plus, she had learned the hard way that spells passing through her disturbance were quite uncomfortable and not something she wanted to experience on a regular basis. She likened the feeling to that of a ghost passing through her, but with an electric feeling instead of the cold.

Finally, with a bit more research, she learned of another magical device, the Pensieve. More specifically, the higher end models that allowed for manipulation of the memory inside. With help from Dobby the House Elf, she had retrieved one from a special room on the seventh floor.

Her friendship with Dobby had begun innocently enough. Her constant weaving through time left her hungry at all hours. It wasn't hard to find the kitchens, and from there had been recognized as Harry Potter Sir's Grangy by the hyperactive being. He had, at her insistence, explained how a house elves very magic was tied to that of their master. When she tried to remind him that he had wanted freedom, he had simply shook his head. Hermione could call on him at any time and he would provide her with food while allowing her a chance to speak with someone, as she was becoming quite lonely.

The Pensieve allowed her to reverse her memories and slow them down so they played back in real time. A pleasant discovery was that sound WAS picked up and replayed by the memory. A bit more study had shown that part of the magic of time turners was keeping the sound from overwhelming the user.

--==ooOoo==--

Harry receiving the magical map of Hogwarts was both a blessing and a curse. With it, she could find where specific people were at any given time so she could go there later and see what happened. However, it also seemed to show every instance of her in the castle at any given time. Seeing as how she spent most of her time out of step with the true reality, that was a bad thing.

Because Harry was her friend, he had allowed her to borrow the map whenever she wanted and kept it in his trunk unless he wanted to use it himself. Hermione stepped up her restricted section reading campaign and it wasn't long before even she, lover of literature that she was, needed a break.

While watching the map shortly before St. Valentines Day, she saw Professor Snape walk into the second year boys' dorm before leading one of the young snakes towards his private quarters where two dots with her own name were positioning themselves against two different walls. Unable to contain her natural curiosity she wrapped an old invisibility cloak procured from the same wonderful room that she got the Pensieve, around herself and made her way to the dungeons. She doubted anything important was happening, but she was hoarder of knowledge.

--==ooOoo==--

It had taken Hermione an additional two jumps before she was standing in one of the spots indicated by the map. She had rewound time first to figure out how to enter his quarters and another to get in while he was getting his student. She wound the turner six times, knowing he had been in class at the time, and held the spindle between her fingers. If she was detected, she would release it and vanish before she could be identified.

She hadn't long to wait before her Professor lead the young boy back into his quarters. The student had a glazed look in his eyes and moved stiffly, which confused the witch. Surely if he had been hexed he should be taken to the hospital wing. She had no time to think on it further when Snape ordered the boy to disrobe and bend over the bed. It took the bastard, as he was immediately renamed in her head, removing his own robes and revealing a lack of attire underneath before her brain engaged and she released the spindle.

--==ooOoo==--

Six minutes Hermione time later the young girl collapsed onto the floor with a puddle of vomit landing next to her. Normally, she would have been interested in the effects of throwing up in a time vortex, but her mind was on a young boy a year her junior. She could do nothing for him, as she had already learned that things she KNEW happened in uptime would happen either regardless or because of her actions in the past. Calling Dobby, she had him remove the traces of vomit and her presence from the quarters before retreating to an empty classroom to plan.

--==ooOoo==--

Hermione plotted retribution on the sick and disgusting bastard. She had seen him with boys in his quarters on the map before but had never checked it out before that night. Unfortunately, her desire to know everything had forced her to get as many facts as she could. That led her to where she was now, standing in the other spot the map had shown in Snape's quarters and awaiting his eventual return.

She forced herself to witness the monster force himself on an obviously bespelled student before wiping his memory. As soon as the pair had left again she traveled five turns before she broke out into sobs, calling Dobby and simply clutching at him as she wept for the damage that was about to be done to an innocent boy. Steeling her resolve, she made an oath to herself to never allow another student to be harmed by the beast that she had at one point respected.

--==ooOoo==--

The next morning real time, (36 hours later turned time) Hermione made sure she was seen at breakfast and put on a happy face as she enjoyed spending time with her best friends. She kept a discreet eye on the head table, and timed her pace so she was finished just after Snape. Citing a need to use the library before class, she hurried to the fourth floor and greeted Madam Pince who was already behind the desk.

The young avenger read through an advanced Ancient Runes text while mentally quashing the nerves threatening to overtake her through the calming potion she had required before the morning meal to keep from lashing out. Finally, it was time to act. Informing the library matron that she needed to use the loo and would be back for her belongings, she stepped into a stall and turned back one turn.

Under the cloak, she swiftly made her way through secret passages revealed by Dobby and was at Snape's quarters before she knew it. Previous reconnaissance had revealed that Snape would return there immediately after breakfast, but she made sure to never see what happened after he entered. Giving the password, the door swung upon to reveal a grisly sight. Her former professor was hanging from a noose tied to the chandelier; a trickle of blood ran from his hairline and down the left side of his face.

Instead of getting sick, the sight solidified her determination with the knowledge that she had been successful. Now all she had to do was make it happen. Standing to the left of the door she gripped a pilfered beaters bat taken from the Slytherin locker rooms in her gloved hand.

Hermione only had to wait a moment before her target strode in. Upon seeing his own dead body hanging there, he collapsed to his knees in terror. It is said that the mind cannot handle seeing itself when time travel occurs, and Hermione absently noted that it seemed to be true, not having been brave enough to try herself. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she swung the bat with all her strength at the side of Snape's head and felt a sick satisfaction as he collapsed in a heap at her feet.

Taking the time turner out of her blouse she crouched before looping the chain around her soon to be former professor's neck and gave it a single turn. 15 seconds her time, the pair of them were alone in his quarters and she called for Dobby. Between the two of them they got Snape into the noose and secured him before the house elf removed all traces of their presence that could be picked up through either forensics or magic. Leaving a vial with a copy of the memory she had recorded in his pocket, she left on foot while Dobby removed the last traces of their involvement.

Returning to the lavatory, she leaned against a wall while she waited for her past self to enter. Five minutes after she had left the library saw Hermione greeting Madam Pince as she returned to her table, giving an embarrassed smile when the matron gently informed her she had a bit of toilet paper stuck to her shoe. Finishing the chapter, she checked out the book and made her way to her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

--==ooOoo==--

The whole castle was in an uproar after Snape had been discovered. His death was initially attributed to Sirius Black, as many had known the animosity between the two and an Azkaban crazed madman was certainly capable. As the Auror's went through his effects, however, they discovered the memory. Since it was a copy made by a Pensieve and not the actual strand pulled from her mind, it made identifying it much harder, especially with nothing to compare to.

The investigation eventually ruled justifiable homicide. Although no traces of a witch or wizard were found, the fact that Snape's victim had an older brother who played beater on the Slytherin team gave them a starting point. However, since none of the students interviewed gave any indication, even under Veritaserum for the of age older brother, that they knew anything about the attack, it was finally labeled unsolved and the investigation ceased.

--==ooOoo==--

It was with grim satisfaction that Hermione felt towards her actions. Never again would the bastard prey on another unknowing boy. Scanning the map, her eyes widened as she saw four dots converge on one spot near Gryffindor Tower: 2 of herself, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Donning her cloak she made her way to investigate.

--==ooOoo==--

Peace Out

Lord Retro


	2. Farewell

Alas, the time has come where life has become much more important than Fanfiction. I've loved reading the hundreds if not thousands of stories, and even trying my had at writing myself.

Unfortunately, between my new job, my wifes job, and a toddler, I'm not going to have any time to myself for a very long time.

I've been a Fanfiction Addict for a number of years now, sacrificing sleep, putting a strain on my relationship, and missing out on a large number of moments in my son's early life. I'm putting it away cold turkey.

My stories will be left on the site for people to enjoy, but I will be turning all my alerts off.

There are many great authors on this site, and I'm honored to have read their works. I'm also honored by the number of people who have enjoyed my work and let me know about it in reviews and private messages.

If anyone would like to continue one of my stories, please send me a PM and we'll talk.

Peace Out (for the last time)

Lord Retro


End file.
